League of Extraordinary Nations
The League of Extraordinary Nations is an alliance which currently resides in the brown trading sphere. The History of the League A Troubled Alliance The founders of the League of Extraordinary Nations (often referred to as LEN), Daemon and Coloradia, were orginally from the alliance Dark Nations Association (often referred to as DNA) lead by DeadMetal of Kyuss. In time, one of the members of DNA, Timeline of Tempus Restaurabit, made a bid for the leadership of DNA and in his rush for power, he tried to illegitimately seize power. In protest, Daemon and Coloradia left DNA. The Creation of the League After some time, although they had not planned to orginally when they left DNA, Coloradia and Daemon both decided to create a new alliance and so the League was born ... Daemon worked out the name and Coloradia setup the initial forums. Both Timeline and DeadMetal were unhappy with losing two large nations and as a result, falsely accused Coloradia of recruiting from DNA (at this time, LEN was just a two-man alliance) and proceeded to attack Coloradia. Unhappy with Timeline's rush to power and the resulting attacks on Coloradia, combined with an extensive political campaign waged by Daemon and Coloradia, some of DNA's members left to join LEN. In response, Timeline closed down the DNA forums and went to another alliance. DeadMetal, along with the tattered remenants of DNA, went on to create the alliance Global Order of Defence (GooD). With a now growing alliance, after welcoming their comrades from DNA, Coloradia and Daemon wrote up the original Charter and set up a government based around the Consules and Tribunes of Ancient Rome. * Consuls (always two at any one time) * Ministry of Interior * Ministry of War * Ministry of Trade * Ministry of Foreign Affairs The League soon outstripped GooD in numbers, due to a very successful recruiting campaign and not long after this the leadership of GooD departed for another alliance. Many of the membership of GooD decided after this to join their comrades from DNA in the League and so the League became an alliance of around 50 nations. Charter Main Article: Charter of The League of Extraordinary Nations Government History of the Government When the alliance was founded Daemon and Coloradia governed the alliance as Consul and Co-Consul, but after the December elections, Illuminatus took up the mantle of Consul with Daemon, while Coloradia became Tribune of Foreign Affairs. Over the months, LEN has strived to continue to improve upon this foundation. December 2007 Two new ministries were formed, Ministry of Trade and Ministry of Interior. January 2008 The Judicial system was implemented, announcing TheTemplar as Lord Chief Justice. February 2008 Assistant Tribune positions created for the ministries of Interior Affairs, War, Trade and Foreign Affairs. New ministry formed, Ministry of Education. Current Government Consuls * Shakyr * Paxanarie Tribunes * Interior: tswsl1989 * Foreign Affairs: Prodigal Moon (assisted by Amatseru) * Trade: Evry88 * War: Scorcher (assisted by traeb041493) Judiciary * Lord Chief Justice: Remox * Judge: Darksun Past and Present Treaties History March 2008 LEN joins Nexus along with AiD, OFS, and OTF (OWF annoucement). April 2008 LEN's PIAT with Bushido is cancelled (OWF annoucement). May 2008 OFS disbands, cancelling LEN's PIAT with them (OWF announcement). June 2008 LEN signs MDP with NpO (OWF annoucement). July 2008 LEN cancels PIAT with AiD (OWF annoucement). August 2008 LEN signs MDP with Carpe Diem (OWF annoucement). LEN enters in the BLEU-Continuum War, honoring our MDP with STA (OWF DoW) LEN cancels its ToA with USB (OWF annoucement). September 2008 MDP with NpO canceled as result of their surrender (OWF announcement). MDP with STA canceled as result of their surrender (OWF announcement). LEN celebrates its first birthday on the 28th, by signing a PIAT with RIA (OWF announcement). October 2008 LEN signs Protectorate with Xanadu (OWF announcement). LEN signs ODP with CoIN (OWF announcement). LEN cancels PIAT with M*A*S*H (OWF announcement). December 2008 CoIN joins Nexus (OWF announcement). LEN joins The Amber Accords (OWF announcement). January 2009 LEN upgrades their PIAT with CSN to an MDP (OWF announcement). LEN resigns their MDP treaty with STA (OWF announcement). February 2009 LEN signs PIAT with Raganarok (OWF announcement). April 2009 57th Overlanders joins Nexus in a chocolatey Brown easter celebration OWF announcement Summary Blocs Legal This page can be edited by anyone, therefore all information is unofficial and the League cannot be held to account for any information that is posted. Should you have a problem with the content of this page, message Shakyr of The Lost Isles on Cyber Nations and the issue will be looked in to. See also Category:Amber Accords Category:The Nexus Agreement